Wind Spreads a Raging Fire
by demonsl8tale
Summary: Naruto is broken by an attack and is trained under Itachi, His goal is to become not a kage but a god. Will his ambition lead him on the right path or into a demons fire. Read to find out Also R
1. The begginning

I do not own Naruto if I did I wouldn't have stupid filler arc (only ones that are stupid)

"Speech"- "You know speech, were you talk like this."

"_Thoughts"- You're always safe inside your mind, or are you?_

_Flashbacks - Ahhhhh the good old days. With a notice_

**Summon/Demons – Inner or outer, enemy or ally, (Demon or Summon)**

**Jutsu- Ninpou: Story starting now no jutsu **

* * *

The Academy 

The academy, were those were educated and trained in the ninja arts. Hoping to become one of their village's workforce, earning respect from others and being role models to children. What many fail to see is that becoming a ninja isn't a game; a lot of so called ninja were killed because they had thought the life of a ninja was just a game, there would be no danger, no death but when the enemy was found they were the first to die.

One eight year old blonde thought along these lines everyday as he walked into the classroom. Naruto had known the truth since that fateful day in his life were everything changed, his life, his childhood, and his innocence.

Flashback

_Naruto was running from the mob that came at him every year for reasons he didn't know of. Most of these mobs were not persistent enough to keep chasing him but on his birthday or more formally known as the Kyuubi's defeat, chunnin and some Jounin join the attack on him during the day of the attack. _

_Kunai and shuriken were thrown as they toyed with him, enjoying his misery. Still running Naruto thought that they would get it over with quickly or maybe leave him alone but he was hopes were not realized . Suddenly a kunai had pierced his back. He fell over in pain but he kept silent he wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of hearing him scream out in pain. They quickly caught up to his injured form they proceeded to beat him some kicked others stabbed at him with whatever they had pitchforks, sharp rocks, anything with an edge just to cause him the most pain. When one of the ninjas joined in on the attack things only got worse. He was slowly broken mentally and physically. They broke his bones, his spirit but not his will to live. _

_When they saw he was still fighting to stay alive they unleashed another attack. Some using their ninja arts to make him pay for deaths he didn't cause but ended. This was officially the worst they had done to him in his seven year of life so far and they weren't finished. Some had had their fun in hurting him but the ones that stayed had gone to the extreme, finally deciding to end it they got a Katon jutsu ready to burn him alive. Naruto just laid there a heap of broken bones that was once a little boy waiting to die knowing that he had only a few minute to live._

_The fire took the shape of a dragon closing in on him faster and faster when the dragon connected it went out in steam, its' target missed. When the steam cleared a pair of red eyes appeared out of the fogy area. The figure with the eerie eyes closed in on the jounin who had attacked the boy with the intent to kill. He speeded forward drawing his katana and decapitating one of the ninja. They were cut down one by one until the leader of the group was left. The last thing that traitor had seen was three tomoe staring down on him through an unforgiving weasel mask."_

End Flashback

Since that day changes had undergone Naruto's demeanor both mentally and physically. As he took his normal seat in class, the girls in his class had fought over the two seats next too him. Naruto hadn't liked fan girls and hadn't tried to get their attention, he actually found a lot of them attractive but their attitudes took away from that.

Well he had to go threw another day of class, his sensei had taught him everything he needed to know for the academy even things that genins' hadn't learned. His advances in this were so great that he was even creating his own jutsu; his sensei had said that jutsu that are created are a ninja's ace in the hole, having a created jutsu give originality and an edge in battle as counters might not be easy to discover. He was glad that he had someone like him to train him, his role model his closest friend next too the Hokage maybe even more and he was Uchiha Itachi.

Flashback

_He had just rushed Naruto to the hospital, after the attack on him. He wasn't sure if the boy was going to live or die, the only thing he could do was hope he could hold out since he was still breathing. The ninja prosecuted for planning the attack were the ones that had the least losses in the attack of Kyuubi. It sickened him how the villagers' and some ninja had actually gone to this extent to hurt a little boy, incapable of controlling his fate. As he arrived in side the hospital with his shunshin he said "I need a doctor now!" The doctor's weren't used to have urgent calls but seeing the condition of the boy they hurried. "I want you to set a diagnostic, and you check his heart rate, etc." A doctor said while barking out orders. _

_As Naruto was set on the table he had a swarm of doctors on him. It helped that the kage had all prejudice doctors removed from their duties; he had found that some doctors still held grudges against the container since this wasn't Naruto's first visit to the hospital. He had waited and waited and waited, just to know if the boy was ok he didn't show it though. If the attack was one thing he hated then showing weakness was the other. _

_In the operating room the doctors were wondering how a boy of six years could have been subjected to an attack of this caliber. Also the blood red chakra that was running through his body, they had tried to stop the chakra not knowing what it was doing but as they attempted it the chakra lashed out at them. Only the more experienced doctors new what this foreign chakra was. _

_The chakra wouldn't let any other chakra do anything that tried to suppress it but allowed the repairing of the muscle tissue. As observed the chakra seemed to change his DNA make up and the structure of Naruto's muscle tissue and his bones. As the doctors repaired the muscles they red chakra had been snapping bones together and making modifications to it marrow, decreasing the output of the fat marrow and increasing the amount of calcium and phosphorous. His cells seemed to take some of an animalistic behavior but still keeping the normal human shape. His muscle as being repaired was being ripped apart and reattached over and over as if trying to find the right alignment of muscles. _

_The doctor came out of the room, Itachi asked "Will he be fine," he said in monotone voice "Yes he will, in fact he'll be better than ever in two weeks or so." The doctor said quiet relieved "The boy will live." _

Flashback End

After he had gotten out of the hospital his life had changed forever and not just with his body. Anbu were sent around to follow him and keep tabs to protect him. Itachi had taken him as his pupil, as he had just been promoted to jounin. His "upgrade" since that day had given him advantages that no others could hope to have. That was what had set him out to be the strongest in his class, but even if he did know this he kept it a secret as not to draw attention. Being number one rookie would be too much attention for him he'd rather be unknown to the villagers. "Alright get your books out, it time for the lesson." Iruka said earning him groan of discomfort from his students. Naruto, instead of following his class got out chakra cuffs and his pencil.

* * *

Two hours later with Itachi

He didn't know what it was with women that was so crazy but sometimes that craziness paid off. Especially when your girlfriend was Hana Inuzuka, her dog instincts just made things wild. She also brings out the hardly existent normal side of him. They'd been going out for only two months now discreetly. They had been at the pokey store. Itachi's treat knowing he'd be paid back later.

Now they were in the Inuzuka compound, their tongues battling for dominance. Hana's arms were around his neck as Itachi's hands were resting on her hips. Itachi's tongue tracing her fangs, illuminating a moan from Hana, she was running her hands on his chest tracing over his muscles. They were slowly coming closer to her room, Hana gasped as her back touched the door, opening it with her free hand. She fell on the bed, Itachi looking at her body. He crawled on top of her savoring the moment.

Then he disappeared,

The door squealed open Kiba stepping through.

"Hey sis," he said

"Uh, what were you doing?" He asked confused.

"And was," He stops and sniffs the air

"Itachi was here." He finished

"GET OUT NOW!" She shouted. While thinking _"That was close."_

Meanwhile Itachi was thinking _"Well at least I know Naruto is out of school." _He thought standing on the tree outside of Hana's room. Shrugging off that he probably wouldn't have another chance like that for awhile, he could wait.

* * *

Training Ground 0

The first thing that Naruto did when class finished was bolt to the secret training ground Itachi had showed him.

Flashback

"_Naruto we'll meet at this specific training ground everyday from this day on, unless I have a mission," Itachi said. He had decided to train Naruto as part of his Anbu initiation requirements. "Make sure no one finds out this place until you are deemed worthy of training here by yourself, and too know that you need to defeat me." He said with a challenging tone. _

End Flashback

This is what he has been hoping to be able to do his whole life, defeat his sensei. At first his thought was he had no hope to beat his savoir until Itachi had told him of his potential, the ability to become more powerful than any human to this day. Even the past Kages of any country, being able to rise to a chakra level of a biju if he applied himself. All of that would be possible; he had the determination and a will of fire. He learned that the harder times in life will get better if you hold strong, and that's what he did hold strong.

He side-stepped, one because Itachi was late, two because three shuriken landed were he used to be, and three, the ninja who attacked wasn't Itachi.

_"Ah, this boy is always on guard,"_ thought the attacker. _"Let's see if his skill is on par."_ With that he charged Naruto. The boy saw this and took on a stance. "_Hmph, this is what Itachi has taught him, there ate too many openings in his stance." _Thought the attacker while throwing a punch.

Naruto's Position

The man had attacked him for no reason; he didn't have a headband on but was too precise with the kunai from before to be a civilian. Maybe a missing Nin,_"I haven't had a good fight in awhile."_Those were among the thoughts of Naruto right now. The man lashed out with a punch which he caught, surprising the man, using the momentum from the punch he swung him around. Quickly sending kunai his way, which were dodged. _"I shouldn't need chakra for this battle but I'm going to anyway," _Naruto thought

"Time to test this," He said crouching, reaching his right hand to his waist and his left hand in a position as if hold grabbing a sheath. "**Ryu Kaze Tsurugi****(Dragon Wind Sword****)."** He shouted. Chakra visibly erupted from Naruto, the trees around him were swishing wind going passed them at high speeds. _"He holds a lot of potential for his age; I wonder what this sword looks like." _He pondered to himself

Naruto slowly pulled his hand out as if drawing a sword; all the chakra that had escaped from him had dissipated, leaving him holding in the air ….. nothing. He looked up at his hand and smirked.

"You're finished now." He said in a confident tone.

"**Fuuton: Kaze Ryu Baito** **(Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bite)**."

Swinging his arm in a wide arc, wind erupting ferociously toward his attacker. The blades taking the form of dragon's teeth, chomping at the unlucky target at the receiving end of the attack. The attack collided, destroying trees around it and sending debris everywhere.

"Impressive." They both said

"You managed to not be caught here, dodge my attack along with penetrating the walls of the village," Naruto said "And you're still holding back, I'm clearly no match for you."

"You are wise to acknowledge that but complimenting me isn't going to stop me," He had said

"Before you leave so what is your intention of coming here, Kiri Kyoukan?" Naruto said in a demanding tone

"What my reasons are for coming here do not concern you as….." He stopped as cold steel touched his neck "The bounty on your head isn't that high so killing you would be waste, so I suggest you leave, Now" Itachi said monotone. Moving the sword quickly across were the Nin's throat used to be only to have wood splinter in his place.

"Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy of Konoha, people want you dead but sadly the one to kill you isn't me." The assassin said

"I haven't come to kill anyone today, just to speak with a fellow shinobi," He added

"I've come to pass on information, Kirigakure has been having problems," He said "A war has been set against bloodline carriers, and the mist seven shinobi swordsmen have been disbanded with the admittance of the new Mizukage." "I am one of the revolters seeing my missing Nin status; I came to ask for the assistance of Konoha to overthrow the tyrant."

"We have no interest in the Hidden Mist or its troubles so leave, now." Itachi said bored but firmly.

"Don't be rash with your decision that is for your kage to decide."

"I see, but this information could serve useful..." He was cut off

"I said we have no interest in your ex villages problems, go," Itachi said quickly flashing his sharingan

"Or else." He said activating his sharingan.

"_So the Shinobi Swordsmen have disbanded." _Itachi thought as the Nin left

"Itachi, can we get back to our training?" Naruto said questioningly

"No, since we never started today," Itachi said dully "And because I have things that are on my mind."

"You honestly don't believe that assassin," Naruto said curiously "He could be trying to set a trap."

"Naruto I had no intentions of going to help Kiri, so don't worry." Itachi said dully

"Sorry that was wrong of me." Naruto apologized

Itachi smirked "It is alright sometimes I don't even know where my own thoughts are," "Come back here tomorrow we'll intensify our training from now on.

* * *

A Month And A Half later 

Blood paved the streets, bodies littered the ground. Limbs were missing from some of the bodies and blood had been flooded the area. At the end of the street was a boy, his hair flowing in the wind, face impassive. He started to walk down the carnage, sword in his right hand showing the weapon used for the death around him. Not many were killed yet the blood still flows like a river, the majority of the dead were ninja around chunnin level.

"_Who knew the human body had so much blood." _He thought

"**Katon: Rekka ****Teppodama (Fire Release: Raging Fire Gunshot)"** He said gathering chakra to his lungs exhaling a fast moving bullet of fire.

As it blasted past the street it burned the bodies, the fire spreading around quickly catching onto the buildings around it, destroying anything it touches.

"I think it's about time for my leave, time to move on to the main target." He said disappearing in an instant.

If you looked into the sky that night you would have had an unsettling feeling and your instincts warning you of great danger. The wind is blowing but will the firespread?

* * *

There we go that was my first installment of Wind Spreads a Raging Fire. This is the unofficial name I have come up with, since I don't want to have a sucky story but cool title. Anyway R&R remember reviews are for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, you know the constructive kind that'll help my story not for how my story sucks because of how OOC characters are or whatever. Quit hating its Fan Fiction it isn't supposed to follow canon I can strike inspiration from canon but I don't have to follow it. 

I'm looking for a beta that is good and will have story edited in about three days after I send to them, or longer depending on severity.

Before I forget if you like updates might be long since I have school I'll try to keep it within 2 weeks or less depending on holidays and HW.

Info

Kiri Kyoukan** ----- Mist Assassin, he's around mid jounin level I don't know if I'll add him as a character in the plot yet but we'll see. One of the defectors of the hidden mist after there new Kage took position, he seems to want to go back to the village. Seems to be an informer to a Konoha Nin. Plans to help overthrow MizuKage in attempt to change government. **

**Ryu Kaze Tsurugi (Dragon Wind Sword)---**-Initial start of chain of jutsu, invisible to the untrained eye, but perfected even more by Naruto to hold other elements in combination to the initial.

_**B-rank jutsu**_

**Fuuton: Kaze Ryu Baito (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bite)** ---Follow up move after creating swordSame as sword except visible and projectile, taking the form of a dragons jaw to attack with slices

_**C-ranked jutsu**_

**Katon: Rekka ****Teppodama (Fire Release: Raging Fire Gunshot)**** ----- **More powerful than dragon flame bullet, has same properties but on contact I searches around for targets to burn until surrounded by ash.

_**B-Ranked jutsu**_

**_Remember read and ReviewI need help_**


	2. Potential

I Do not own Naruto

I do not own Naruto

"Speech"- "You know speech, were you talk like this."

"_Thoughts"- You're always safe inside your mind, or are you?_

_Flashbacks - Ahhhhh the good old days. With a notice_

**Summon/Demons/Divine Beings – Inner or outer, enemy or ally, (Demon, Divine or Summon)**

**Jutsu- Ninpou: Story starting Technique**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hokage Tower

"Kakashi give me the report," The Kage said

"Well Hokage-sama the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of Sasuke, were murdered yesterday." Kakashi said pausing after

"The only known suspects are Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto, as they were the only ones to have fled from the village that after the massacre." He says slowly

"Also one hundred thirty-six villagers were said to have been killed, their bodies incinerated." He added

"I see." The Kage said

"Thank you for your services Kakashi, you may leave." He said

"Hai" Kakashi said as he shunshined out.

"_How could Itachi drag Naruto into this?" _Sarutobi thought rubbing his temples

In the Land of Water

(An: If anyone knows when the civil war in Amegakure started tell me.)

The air was thick and moist as it always was in this country; they had left the fire country eight hours ago. It had been his first time spilling blood of people within his home village, but he had done it, besides he couldn't even call that place a home.

"What are we here for?" Naruto asked

"We are going to find you a blade." Said his companion

"A blade I already have one," Naruto told him

"Yes, but it takes up a lot of your chakra and time to create it," He answered

"Beside a blade will help you with your training and adding your chakra to other things."

"I see." Naruto said understandingly

They continued to run threw the seemingly endless land, a village could be seen in the clearing and seemed to be were he was headed. Since Itachi ditched Konoha, he had been trying to find him. He was the only person that was really close to him and he left, so he had nothing better to do but follow. It was a bonus that he got his first kills when the villagers blamed him for Itachi's mass murder. He got his ventilation over the years and got his revenge.

"_Itachi left about three hours before me and from reports it is said that he had headed to the land of Water," _Naruto thought to himself _"If he went at full speed then he should be around the other side of fire country but knowing Itachi he must've taken a break for pocky, leaving me about maybe five hours to catch up." "Until I find Itachi I'll learn from him." _

Until he finds Itachi, this will be his new sensei that seemed to be interested in him. Proving to have considerable skill and also was a missing-nin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

_He had been running through the thick forests of fire country for a couple hours now, not slowing down for anything. Thinking of only where his sensei could have gone, his departure from his village leading him in his search to find him. _

_Naruto stopped in one of the random villages that seemed to go unnoticed in the country. Hopefully they had shinobi supplies and good food. Unfortunately they didn't serve ramen there but they had the next best thing pocky, the treat had become addicting to him but not as severe as Itachi's. _

_Naruto disappeared; a second later the seat he was sitting on was replaced with a barrage of shuriken, chopping up the seat leaving pieces in its place. _

"_I missed." His assailant said._

_Naruto quickly finished his pocky keeping the stick that once held It. He quickly looked over his opponent. _

"_I will defeat you using just this stick." Naruto said confidently_

"_Hah, you seem so confident for a child." Said the attacker "Maybe I should kill you slowly for being so arrogant?" _

"_We'll see, after I embarrass you." Naruto said without any emotion._

_Following his words he threw the poky stick at the man, who quickly dodged and charged at Naruto. He stopped abruptly, to anyone that was watching Naruto saw that he had vanished; anyone watching his opponent saw Naruto on his back with the pocky stick in hand pierced threw his throat. _

"_How did you move so fast?" He said before coughing up blood _

"_The fact is you're just slow." Naruto said ripping out the stick letting blood spew from the hole in the mans throat._

"_He walked up to the pocky stand and placed some money on the counter._

"_Sorry for the damage, this should cover most of it." He said_

_The shop keeper just looked at Naruto obviously stunned at the swiftness that Naruto killed the man, along with the fact that a boy no older than nine years of age had single handedly killed a grown man. _

"_Th...Thank you." The owner said with a slight stutter_

"_No problem." With that Naruto left the village_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Right now Naruto was surprised that the man hadn't tried to kill him right away. Seeing as he was probably in the bingo book already. His bounty shouldn't be that high since he only killed civilians, even if on a large scale his rank should only be about C-class Nin.

They had stopped in front of a rock wall at the end of the forest. Naruto looked a little confused while his companion looked relieved.

"He didn't move to another place this time." He said with a sigh

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Well, the old man who is going to make you a sword never stays in the same place." He said with a hint of embarrassment. "So I kind of have to travel to find him for training

"Well where is he?" The blonde questioned

"Um, I don't know really," The blue haired man said taking a pause to think. "Wait I got it." He finishes.

He walks up to the wall and puts his ear to it, moving around in a strange fashion, backs up a little as if found what he was looking for and taps the wall in six different places. One tap on the bottom, three on the left, four on the right, six on the top, five times in the middle. He then slowly extends his finger in a flicking motion to tap the middle again. He then stepped back expectantly. A couple seconds went by still nothing, a couple minutes still nothing.

"Well that was disappointing; I wonder what I did wrong." He said

Naruto walked up to the wall and placed his hand right in the middle; he focused and pumped a quick pulse of chakra into the wall. What happened next really surprised the blonde as he jerked back and was repelled from the wall. The six points that were touched earlier were glowing a hazy blue and matching glowing lines started from each point traveling to each other forming a star. A phoenix blurted into the middle of the design changing the color of the glow to a burning red.

"Hey you opened it." His blue hair companion said casually. Walking in right after he finished his sentence.

They had been walking in the 'cave' for a short time before they heard the clang of metal and the smell of melting metal and smoke. The mist in here was quickly making Naruto's breath short, as the air wasn't as fresh and was more dense here than outside. His comrade seemed to be unaffected by this, he had obviously been here before. Leading the way the blonde Nin following him.

They had come to a part where a room could be seen a little ways away. The clang of metal was getting louder as they neared the room. Light emitted from sparks could be seen from the walls ahead could be seen in rhythm with the loud bangs, made from the metal.

They had come to a stop in a room; the source of the noise that echoed in the cave was standing in front of him. An old looking man was seemingly finishing a blade it was slender, as wide as a katana, it was glowing red hot. The old man then placed the blade into the puddle of water next to him. Steam erupted almost instantly, as the hot metal was cooled. The sword was pulled out showing the finished sword. The metal was silver with a bluish shine that was more noticeable towards the tip.

"Old man Toushiniro, I found you again." Naruto's blue haired companion said nonchalantly.

The old man looked over to where they were, looking over at Naruto for a long second.

"I was expecting you Gonshiki, who have you brought." Toushinro said

"Ah this kid," Gonshiki said gesturing to Naruto. "I picked him up from a town awhile back; trouble seems to follow this kid around like perverts to Icha Icha.

"This sword was calling for me to make it." The old man said chuckling a little at Gonshiki's joke. "I hadn't thought that I would make a blade for anyone so soon after you visited," he paused looking toward Naruto. "But now I see why." He finished holding the sword towards the blonde boy. "Take hold of the hilt and channel your chakra throughout the sword from the hilt to the tip of the sword."

Without hesitation he grabbed the hilt, at first nothing happened for a few seconds. Then a surge of chakra was felt showing Naruto channeling chakra into the blade. The blade started to change from a katana like shape to a more medieval looking blade. The hilt had lengthened and had had two wing like hand guards sprout from the ends of the hilt going downward. The hilt turned black and the blade itself went from a bluish haze to a silvery glaze.

Inside his mind two pairs of gleaming eyes opened up, locked up behind a bared cell door the size of the doors were bigger than most village gates, a red haze surrounding its features, the eyes had malice shown with every blink, and then an even more devious thing came into view a smirk, no a grin, the grin of the deadliest fox known to the ninja world, the grin of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**It is time." **Was heard escaping from the black lips echoing through the pipes surrounding it.

Then it hit him…HARD, the pain was unbearable, it felt as if every single pain receptor in his body had gone aflame and tried to send him into unconsciousness. His system wanted to fail, but he wouldn't let it. He fought with his will fighting against the pain, the intensity numbed a little before increasing tenfold.

To Gonshiki and Toushiniro the blonde haired boy looked as if in a trance, before being engulfed with red chakra, his nails turning into claws, fangs growing out of his mouth and two tails of swishing chakra swaying behind him. The sword was also changing the wings had started to transform, going in and coming back out as tails as a fox head began to form making the impression of a sword coming out of its mouth. Nine tails showing themselves as the hand guards, the chakra was dissipating Naruto's chakra had flared back up mixing with the red chakra making a purplish chakra.

The sword under went one last transformation before stopping and taking its power. The Nine tails retracted and were replaced by four golden wings encircling the blade in a folded position the fox head remained turning a ruby red with an obsidian nose. Seemingly ivory teeth shown with the fox head, if someone looked at it you could swear it was smirking. The purple chakra quickly turned into a golden-red color, expanding very widely before completely going into the swords hilt and blade tip and sealing up, black runes were shown bold across the surface of the blade, flashing a few times before disappearing.

The red chakra had receded back to his stomach, the tails gone his feral appearance softened a little.

Naruto, who had been briefly forgotten as the sword had undergone its change, slowly got a hold of reality floatingly to the floor, landing a little wobbly as he hadn't remembered being a float. He took one look at his sword and gave it a fox like smirk.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"Hokage-sama," One of the guards yelled abruptly "Did you feel it, the unsettling chakra."

"Yes I do." The old man at the desk said. _"Has Naruto actually snapped and released the demon?" _

He knew that most of the people that were alive on that day when the village lost its best Kage to date. His people were panicking about something they had provoked. Attacking a child, the hero of the village multiple times, causing him mental and physical trauma. It was so bad that it was considered an unannounced celebration.

Suddenly the eruption of chakra halted. The Kage let out a breath he hadn't known he had held.

"Send a tracking squad to find the source of the chakra expulsion," The Hokage said "Bring him back."

"Hai Hokage-Sama," Said the guard

The Kage suddenly stopped him with his words. "I want him alive."

The guard took a pause not knowing the kage new of his hatred for the boy.

"Hai." He said uncomfortably before leaving to give the order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" Gonshiki yelled "Your sword kicks ass." He said afterward

Naruto himself was surprised at the swords strength, it was almost unbelievable but a level forest doesn't lie about power.

"What should I name my sword, Gen?" (AU: That's what I'm going to call him from now on.)

"You mean you don't know your swords name already?" He asked surprised "Didn't you just use a technique with it, how do you not know its name yet have so much power?" He asked again questioningly.

"Why can't I just give my sword a name?" The Blonde ninja asked questioningly

"Well you cant because every sword has a name and its true potential is unlocked when you learn of it," Gen said "You see your sword can only improve if you learn its name."

"How would saying its name make it more powerful?" Naruto asked still confused

"I don't know but it does." He answered

Naruto sweat dropped.

"That's a load of bullshit." Naruto said

"Well I guess I'll have to show you." Gen said and without waiting pulled his sword out of its sheath. He swung it one time against a tree cutting it clean in half with ease, still leaving Naruto unconvinced.

"Awai no Dei," (Day of light) He said "Senkou." (Shine) His sword lit up a little bit, he swung his sword again at another tree. The effects happened even before it reached the bark; it was spilt into a thousand little pieces of wood.

Naruto's eyes widened "What just happened?" He asked surprised at the display shown to him

"Now if I told you then you would have made me give the advantage to our guest." Gen Said

A thud was heard nearby. Naruto was at the top of a tree with his sword drawn.

"So, Konoha has sent a retrieval team after me." Naruto said "Let's give them something to remember." He finished before disappearing from view

"Were did he go?" One of the trackers asked

He was the first victim as the sword pierced him through the stomach, Naruto holding the hilt quickly jerked it up. The sickening crunch of ripping flesh and breaking bones was heard. He made quick work of the other tracker by beheading him. The last one had fled, but he wouldn't get far.

"_We weren't expecting to be attacked or for him to be so strong, must be his power returning." _Thought the coward as he tried to push as much chakra to his legs to move faster.

He took a step on the tree trunk and saw a beam of light in front of him and the next thing he knew was bound to a tree. Naruto appeared before him, a malicious smile gracing his features.

"Thought you could run away huh?" He questioned simultaneously raising his blade for the final strike.

"You coward," He said before vigorously thrusting his sword into the mans chest. The blood seeped onto the sword, the man coughed a few time spewing blood from his mouth each time.

"I'll make this slow." Naruto finished as he ripped his sword out of the mans body. The beam of light pinning him down was long gone. Naruto looked down as the body fell to the ground. His eyes pulsed a deep red for a second. His pure hatred for the ones that had made his life a hell, almost the entire village had gone out of their way to ruin his life and were did it leave them. It didn't give them anything. Still it made him, who he was today, his strength, his mindset, his skill and most of all, meeting Itachi.

"Naruto let go pay a visit to Konoha." Gen said

Naruto just looked at him

"Come on let's go." his blue haired companion said heading in the direction of the Leaf village.

"_He's crazy, but I don't mind spilling blood." _Naruto thought knowing of the trouble that was undoubtedly coming up. He cleaned his sword and sheathed it before taking off after his superior even though he wasn't aware that the cave had taken them to another location to put his new strength to the test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Naruto's Mindscape

A maze like structure, lined with sewer pipes leaking with water. The darkness was only broken by a dim light that was bright enough to be able to navigate through it. His mind was a gloomy wasteland holding his most treasurable memories and ones he wishes he could forget as they comeback to haunt him in his slumber.

Footsteps could be heard as the echo from the tapping was heard. The noise continued following the direction the pipes went in. The longer it was the more and more visible was the direction it was going. A red glow could be seen in the water, which got clearer ever so slowly until it was a red fog.

The footsteps stopped, in front of the figure was a cage, no a gate the size of a mountain range. It was about 100 feet tall and wider than 400 feet. Behind it was an immense creature, easily seen as the true reason of the jail cell holding it. Surprisingly the only thing holding it back was a sword hilt where the two gate doors meet. The beast was a fox, blood red fur with nine swishing deadly tails with white tips on each one. Its menacing teeth and ferocious eyes, its black lips curled into a grin and then let out a roar, its humongous ears and tail moving around as it moved its head around in a stretch.

**"So you're the one I'm holding back." **

The fox glared at the new figure in its jailer's mindscape.

**"So you are the reinforcement placed to keep me in check."** The fox said in its loud booming voice.

The guard of the seal walked forward showing part of it but the rest of its body was concealed by the shadows in the sewer like mind. All that could be seen of it from the fox's point of view was its piercing red and blue eyes.

**"Don't make trouble for me fox, okay?"** It said **"There will come a time when you'll be able to have a small bit of freedom if you behave in good time."** It turned around as it was saying this and started walking away** "The boy is just realizing his powers but as the blue hair human says he mustn't become too arrogant.**

The fox glared at the figure again as it left.

**"May I ask this?"** The fox said

**"What?"** The figure said annoyed

**"What and who are you?"** The fox questioned

Without turning around it spoke** "You need not know what I am other than the so called key of your prison, but I am called Hikari."** Without saying another word it left leaving only a glimpse of its back to remember by.

Two large wings had been on its back half extended, the wings were a dark purple with a black aura surrounding them.

**"**_**An Angel?"** _The Kyuubi thought

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With Naruto

They had reached the gates of Konoha, Naruto had on a grin. The citizens would remember this day for years to come; his sword was already drawn and was shaking in anticipation. Gen was busy brushing his blue hair out of his eyes.

The guards came up. "State your names and your purpose for coming to the village." They said in unison.

"Izumari Gonshiki, light swordsman." Gen said without hesitation

There eyes quickly snapped to his partner, his blonde hair swaying a little as a breeze went by. Suddenly panic struck them as they looked at his face, three whisker marks on each cheek, he was……..

"Naruto Uzumaki," He said "Of the Leaf."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright first of all I'm sorry for the late update school was pretty hectic but now it's over so now I can start my story again.**

**And when you review put some constructive criticism into it to help my story grow as well as me. I'm also looking for a beta. I'm also open for suggestions on what to do for the story, as I could make it fit depending on what it is. Remember the story is still going my way.**

**Anyway thanks for reading the chapter hopefully I'll update a lot quicker now. **

**Read and Review**

**Big ups **

**Peace**


End file.
